


my touch won't leave you hollow

by imaginejolls



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU in which they're over 18, F/F, Rope Bondage, non-specific time setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Veronica touches her wrist one day, then ties her wrists together weeks later. Figures.





	my touch won't leave you hollow

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a soft fic about my feels about beronica wrist touching and ?? somehow i ended up at bondage ? 
> 
> here's a review from my friend who hasn't even read the story:  
> best bondage fic ever 10/10  
> -Matt, 2017
> 
> ...legit.

Veronica’s fingers wrap around Betty’s left wrist while they walk from school on a chilly October afternoon. Her hand is warm, unlike Betty’s, and it circles her wrist delicately. Betty doesn’t know why, but the small gesture of affection sends shivers down her back. 

“Are you okay?” Veronica asks in a low voice.

“Yeah,” she nods, “just cold.” 

It’s only a partial lie, so she doesn’t feel too bad about it. 

 

Betty almost forgets about it. Really, it was such a small thing, and every time she’s with Veronica there is so much more to pay attention to. Like her lips, the way they curl around a smile, or her eyes twinkling with mischief. So yes, she would forget about it, were it not for Veronica’s hand resting on her thigh while she scribbles down notes in their English Literature class. Betty is intently listening to their professor, a tiny woman with a soothing voice. She lets her fingers stroke across the expense of Veronica’s inner wrist, hears a sharp intake of breath by her right side. She continues caressing the skin that Veronica is now offering her. 

Were they all alone, Betty would bring Veronica’s hand up to her lips. She would kiss each of her knuckles, the inside of her palm. Unfortunately, this will have to wait. For now, she just interlocks their hands and smiles at the girl beside her.

So when they get to the Pembrooke after school, and they’ve eaten and are cuddling on the couch (because Mrs. Lodge is at work, and so what, anyway?), Betty does just that. She takes Veronica’s hand to her mouth and worships every inch. Veronica is giggling at first, then just smiling. She bites on her lower lip as she leans in, stroking Betty’s cheek before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. They kiss then, all soft and sweet. Betty smiles into the kiss, so it’s kind of awkward, but they keep kissing until it grows in intensity. 

Veronica’s hands are clutching on her sides as Betty scrambles into her lap. Betty has to slouch, but it’s not like she minds at all. She chases Veronica’s lips, nips at the seal of her mouth, and slips her tongue inside of it. 

They untangle after a while, gasping, with cheeks flushes, and lips swollen. 

“I’ve got something for you,” Veronica says softly. “Come with me.” 

Betty slides off her and lets herself be led by hand to Veronica’s bedroom. 

 

She is presented with a sleek black box. It is quite plain, and Betty is curious. Veronica puts it in her hands and wiggles her eyebrows. Betty laughs. 

“Come on, open it,” Veronica urges her. 

So Betty does. She lifts the lid, uncovering the inside. At first, it doesn’t register what she’s looking at. 

“A rope?” she asks then. 

Veronica looks to the ground sheepishly, uncharacteristically shy. “Yeah. I thought… I thought maybe we could try this?” 

“Can I think about that first?” 

“Of course!” 

Betty looks at the rope again. It is silver, and when she touches it, it’s way softer than she expected. 

“Do you like it?” Veronica asks.

“It’s… pretty.” There’s a hundred other words that Betty could use, but she chose that one. It must be the slight shock she’s in. 

Veronica takes the box from her again, putting it aside. 

“Okay. Now,” she smirks, “where were we?” 

 

Betty finds herself bound to Veronica’s bedpost on a rainy Sunday afternoon. Her wrists are pushed together snugly, the rope curled around them like a snake. Her arms are above her head, and she’s lying on her back. She’s wearing the t-shirt she left at Veronica’s a while ago for when they spend the night here. It’s soft and comfortable, about which Veronica was very vehement. 

“Wear something comfy, okay?” she told Betty when they were arranging for… _this_.

Her panties are plain and there is a wet patch in the middle of them. 

Betty didn’t expect for it to have this kind of effect on her. There’s something about being completely at Veronica’s mercy, something about being helpless, something about not having to have control at all. It’s oddly freeing. Her chest is rising in an even rhythm, and Betty feels her cheeks heating up. 

“Is it too tight?” Veronica asks quietly. 

“No, it is okay,” Betty hears herself say somewhat distantly. 

“Okay.” 

Veronica fucks her oh so slowly, while Betty feels like she’s floating. Everything feels barely-there and at the same time like it is too much. It’s… intense, to say the least.

 

It becomes a thing they do. 

Veronica looks up knots, practising on herself or on Betty, and she glows every time it finally starts looking right. 

“I’m going to tie you up all pretty,” she murmurs, and Betty gets wet just by that. 

In addition to the silver rope, there is a pale blue and midnight blue one. Veronica said something about the colours going well with Betty’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @imaginejolls come yell at me 
> 
> also YES im aware the ending is weirdly vague, but that's all we get, folks.


End file.
